Amy's Wish
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: Amy Gets A BOYFRIEND!!! But where did he come from? Please Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (it must be hard maintaining the best anime show in the whole word!) but anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed my stories. I am going to put up the new beggining part 4 on Saturday on Sunday next week. I don't know when, but it's coming soon! Thanks to all of you who have read my story and reviewed it. J

****

Amy's Wish

*Iwish, upon the ocean sea, a human would love me* Amy thought, gazing out to the sea and throwing a pebble into it. *I wish he would love me for who I am and what I am* Serena, Mina, Raye and Lita had decided to camp with her near the ocean to relax a little. Everyone had gone to sleep except Amy, Amy was gazing out to the ocean, intently like a trance. "It's time," Amy said yawning, "For me to go to bed." She finished, before falling asleep.

Ocean.............

A mermaid with brown hair and blue eyes, sneaked out of the palace gates without disturbing the guards or else they would ring the alarm. After going throught the city, carefully, he opened the gates to escape. No one took notice, that he was swimming to the surface without permission from the king. He went closer to the shore and stood up and became human.

Morning..........

Amy woke up to the sound of someone trying to wake her, "Hello, miss?" he repeated, trying to wake her up. Amy's eyes fluttered open to see a man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes about her age, staring at her concerned. "Yes?" Amy said trying desperatly to open her eyes fully. It was sunrise and Raye and Lita declared that they will be up the same time as Mina and Serena. Both of the not-so-early wakers looked shocked, but they knew that Lita and Raye were good at their word. Amy almost chuckled outloud to see their faces when they declared that. The only person awake besides her was this strange man. "What is your name?" the boy asked, trying to start a conversation. "Amy Mizuno, yours?" "Matt Isis" "What school do you go to?" he asked trying again to start another conversation. "Juuban High School" Amy answered, "You mean to tell me that I, Matt Isis is talking to THE Amy Mizuno" Amy blushed a REALLY bright color. Matt had heard of Amy's intelligence, from an old man who was granted permission to go to the town once a week to get food and collect information. Matt never knew why, but he felt attached to this girl, like he'd known her for years or something. He knew he had to trust her with his secret. "Matt, what are you doing here so early?" now Matt knew he had to tell her "It's a very long story" he answered "It will be hours till my friends get up" Amy answered, intrested to hear his story, "Well, you see when I was a human, I loved the sea, I came here everday to swim, but when I was 12, I swam too far and saw mermaids. They almost killed me but, the King and Queen were very old and had no descendents so they made me their son. I lived there for three years trying to find a way to get out, and I finally had to drug the guards, there's no doubt that the mermaids will get me back, but only one person, who was written in the legends, if i was the one then Princess Mercury would save me." He said, trying to sum up the whol story quickly. "Matt," Amy said without thinking, "What would you do if you found her?" "Well, I don't know yet but I think I would tell her my story and ask her if she could help me and if she refused, then I would get killed" Matt said, frowning *Why did I tell her that? I know I can trust her but why did she ask me what would I do if I found her?* Matt wondered. Amy and Matt talked for an hour about religion, school and government. Amy was amazed anout how she could relate to him, not like all the regular guys who talked twenty-four seven about sports. Amy looked at the ocean and thanked it for bringing Matt to her but she saw something coming closer and closer. Amy motioned Matt to look "Damn!" he said "I thought i had more time like maybe a couple of days" he muttered. "Amy, i'm really sorry of this" "It's ok Matt" Amy murmered as the mermaids got to the shallow part and turned into humans "RUN!" Matt yelled at Amy, but she stood her ground. The mermaids where now an arm reach away and Matt watched feeling useless. As the mermaids went closer, they took Amy away. Matt would have to save her. Throwing up his arms, in frustration he went and got caught. The mermaids took Amy and Matt to the palace grounds, there, the mermaids and mermen through stuff that they could get their hands on. Matt go hit in the eye and Amy got hit on the shoulder. "Amy, I'm really sorry about this." Matt murmered and Amy nodded**. ***I will transform pretty soon* Amy thought as the guards took her to a raging King and Queen. The room was pretty simple, just 2 thrones and a long sword with a person holding on to it. Matt looked at Amy and wondered how she survived this long in the water. The guard took notice of it too, and were waiting impatiently for her to die or they would have to to it themselves. *I wish, before I died, Amy would know how much I loved her* Matt thought, putting a struggle for the guards but when they put him on the block, he stopped struggling. He waited for a couple of seconds before looking around to see what was happening. He looked at Amy but she was no longer there, it was Princess Mercury. Amy stood in her respective princess form and said evenly, "You shall not hurt Matt or you shall have to face me." "Y.......Your the Princess of Mercury?" The king sputtered out, both looking suprised ad embarressed "That I am, now release Matt and treat your prisoners as respect" "Ok, I will next time I have a prisoner, Guards, Let go of Matt" The guards released Matt. "The legeds say that you would be coming, but If I had known that you were princess Mercury, then we would have prepared a great feast for you" the king said "No need, milord, my friends will be up pretty soon and looking for me. Goodbye King" Amy bowed "C'mon Matt" Amy said and Matt followed her out.

Shore......

"Thank you for saving me princess" Matt said, "Please don't call me princess, it's embarressing" Amy said blushing. *Serena and the others are not going to be up yet* Amy thought "Amy" Matt said, "Yeah?" "I love you" "I love you too, Matt." Amy said simply. And Matt pulled her into a passionite kiss. Waves of the Ocean shore sang as if it was happy in the background.

Authors Note....

Pretty sappy heh? I'm not good at writing stories so bare with me........ so it sucked oh, well. Anyway, REVIEW IT!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! When you leave your e-mail, i can get back to ya k? So intil next time! 

~Saturn's Glaive


	2. Amy's Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (it must be hard maintaining the best anime show in the whole word!) but anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed my stories. I am going to put up the new beggining part 4 on Saturday on Sunday next week. I don't know when, but it's coming soon! Thanks to all of you who have read my story and reviewed it.  

****

Amy's Wish

*Iwish, upon the ocean sea, a human would love me* Amy thought, gazing out to the sea and throwing a pebble into it. *I wish he would love me for who I am and what I am* Serena, Mina, Raye and Lita had decided to camp with her near the ocean to relax a little. Everyone had gone to sleep except Amy, Amy was gazing out to the ocean, intently like a trance. "It's time," Amy said yawning, "For me to go to bed." She finished, before falling asleep.

Ocean.............

A mermaid with brown hair and blue eyes, sneaked out of the palace gates without disturbing the guards or else they would ring the alarm. After going throught the city, carefully, he opened the gates to escape. No one took notice, that he was swimming to the surface without permission from the king. He went closer to the shore and stood up and became human.

Morning..........

Amy woke up to the sound of someone trying to wake her, "Hello, miss?" he repeated, trying to wake her up. Amy's eyes fluttered open to see a man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes about her age, staring at her concerned. "Yes?" Amy said trying desperatly to open her eyes fully. It was sunrise and Raye and Lita declared that they will be up the same time as Mina and Serena. Both of the not-so-early wakers looked shocked, but they knew that Lita and Raye were good at their word. Amy almost chuckled outloud to see their faces when they declared that. The only person awake besides her was this strange man. "What is your name?" the boy asked, trying to start a conversation. "Amy Mizuno, yours?" "Matt Isis" "What school do you go to?" he asked trying again to start another conversation. "Juuban High School" Amy answered, "You mean to tell me that I, Matt Isis is talking to THE Amy Mizuno" Amy blushed a REALLY bright color. Matt had heard of Amy's intelligence, from an old man who was granted permission to go to the town once a week to get food and collect information. Matt never knew why, but he felt attached to this girl, like he'd known her for years or something. He knew he had to trust her with his secret. "Matt, what are you doing here so early?" now Matt knew he had to tell her "It's a very long story" he answered "It will be hours till my friends get up" Amy answered, intrested to hear his story, "Well, you see when I was a human, I loved the sea, I came here everday to swim, but when I was 12, I swam too far and saw mermaids. They almost killed me but, the King and Queen were very old and had no descendents so they made me their son. I lived there for three years trying to find a way to get out, and I finally had to drug the guards, there's no doubt that the mermaids will get me back, but only one person, who was written in the legends, if i was the one then Princess Mercury would save me." He said, trying to sum up the whol story quickly. "Matt," Amy said without thinking, "What would you do if you found her?" "Well, I don't know yet but I think I would tell her my story and ask her if she could help me and if she refused, then I would get killed" Matt said, frowning *Why did I tell her that? I know I can trust her but why did she ask me what would I do if I found her?* Matt wondered. Amy and Matt talked for an hour about religion, school and government. Amy was amazed anout how she could relate to him, not like all the regular guys who talked twenty-four seven about sports. Amy looked at the ocean and thanked it for bringing Matt to her but she saw something coming closer and closer. Amy motioned Matt to look "Damn!" he said "I thought i had more time like maybe a couple of days" he muttered. "Amy, i'm really sorry of this" "It's ok Matt" Amy murmered as the mermaids got to the shallow part and turned into humans "RUN!" Matt yelled at Amy, but she stood her ground. The mermaids where now an arm reach away and Matt watched feeling useless. As the mermaids went closer, they took Amy away. Matt would have to save her. Throwing up his arms, in frustration he went and got caught. The mermaids took Amy and Matt to the palace grounds, there, the mermaids and mermen through stuff that they could get their hands on. Matt go hit in the eye and Amy got hit on the shoulder. "Amy, I'm really sorry about this." Matt murmered and Amy nodded**. ***I will transform pretty soon* Amy thought as the guards took her to a raging King and Queen. The room was pretty simple, just 2 thrones and a long sword with a person holding on to it. Matt looked at Amy and wondered how she survived this long in the water. The guard took notice of it too, and were waiting impatiently for her to die or they would have to to it themselves. *I wish, before I died, Amy would know how much I loved her* Matt thought, putting a struggle for the guards but when they put him on the block, he stopped struggling. He waited for a couple of seconds before looking around to see what was happening. He looked at Amy but she was no longer there, it was Princess Mercury. Amy stood in her respective princess form and said evenly, "You shall not hurt Matt or you shall have to face me." "Y.......Your the Princess of Mercury?" The king sputtered out, both looking suprised ad embarressed "That I am, now release Matt and treat your prisoners as respect" "Ok, I will next time I have a prisoner, Guards, Let go of Matt" The guards released Matt. "The legeds say that you would be coming, but If I had known that you were princess Mercury, then we would have prepared a great feast for you" the king said "No need, milord, my friends will be up pretty soon and looking for me. Goodbye King" Amy bowed "C'mon Matt" Amy said and Matt followed her out.

Shore......

"Thank you for saving me princess" Matt said, "Please don't call me princess, it's embarressing" Amy said blushing. *Serena and the others are not going to be up yet* Amy thought "Amy" Matt said, "Yeah?" "I love you" "I love you too, Matt." Amy said simply. And Matt pulled her into a passionite kiss. Waves of the Ocean shore sang as if it was happy in the background.

Authors Note....

Pretty sappy heh? I'm not good at writing stories so bare with me........ so it sucked oh, well. Anyway, REVIEW IT!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! When you leave your e-mail, i can get back to ya k? So intil next time! 

~Saturn's Glaive


End file.
